


zhengkun or ziyi au?

by xukunbreathes



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xukunbreathes/pseuds/xukunbreathes





	zhengkun or ziyi au?

"zhengting!" zhengting stopped from walking when someone called him. he looked for the man and saw ziyi, wearing his business suit with a black cap.

"what are you doing here?" zhengting asked. ziyi smiled and patted zhengting's head. "i was going to buy a coffee when i saw you." he winked making zhengting roll his eyes up. "whatever." he crossed his arms on bis chest and glared at ziyi.

"why are you always mad at me?" ziyi's eyes became sad making zhengting guilty. "no, i mean... yeah... uhm..." he scratched his head and tried to get a valid reason but he can't think of any.

ziyi smiled and held his hand, "come on let's eat?" zhengting didn't answered because ziyi pulled him and went to the nearest cafe, but this is not the cafe that he is working on.

when ziyi already ordered, they sat on a vacant table. "you have no work?" he asked zhengting. "i am fired." ziyi was shock for what he have said. "what? why?" he asked the man with a worried face.

"i am sorry i can't tell." zhengting looked away and their order came up.

"how about you? got no work?" ziyi smiled for zhengting's question.

"i am the boss so i can do what i want." he said and smiled. zhengting shrugged and continued eating.

–––

"it is already 10am ziyi, i think i should go." ziyi stopped from walking and looked at zhengting. "where are you going?" he asked the man.

"to my mom." zhengting said.

"okay then... should i accompany you?" he asked zhengting but he shook his head. "no thanks. i will go now." ziyi nodded his head. zhengting smiled and called for a taxi.

–––

zhengting received a slap from his dad. a tear fell from his eye but he stand it.

"how dare you!" his dad shouted. gladly, his mom entered the room and saved him. "let me talk to him." his father didn't respond and they both went out the room. they went to his room and his mom hugged him. "i miss you." zhengting hugged his mom back and cried. "hush baby, everything will be fine." he let zhengting sit on his bed. his mother went to the door and locked it.

"how are you?" his mom sat beside him.

"i am fine, but now... i am not." zhengting's mom wiped his tears.

"i told your boss where you are working that he should fire you. zhengting, you need to get married." zhengting wiped his tears and looked away.

"i don't want to." he said coldly.

"our company needs you, we need you, zhengting... please save our business." zhengting cried and stood up.

"but i need you more, mom. i need your love! but what did you do? all of my life you are forcing me to marry someone i do not know! i want to be free! i want to--" he didn't finish his sentence when his mom slapped him.

his mom is crying and was shocked for what she have done. "oh my God i am sorry baby..." his mom tried to held his cheeks but zhengting ran outside.

he is about to get off the gate but the guards stopped and caught him. "i am sorry mr. zhengting but your dad wants you to stay at this house."


End file.
